Problem: At the Many Chips Cookie Company, they are serious about the number of chocolate chips in their cookies. They claim that each cookie has $c$ chips. If their claim is true, there will be $200$ chips in $10$ cookies. Write an equation to describe this situation. How many chips does the company claim are in each cookie?
There are ${10}$ cookies, with a total of ${200}$ chips. Each cookie has an unknown number of chips, which we're calling ${c}$. We can represent the total number of chips in the cookies as a product: ${10} {c}$ If the claims are true, there are a total of ${200}$ chips. We can set these two expressions equal to describe this situation with an equation: ${10} {c} = {200}$ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: $\dfrac{{200}}{ c}={10}$ or $\dfrac{{200}}{ {10}}= c$. Now we can solve for ${c}$. Divide both sides by ${10}$ to get $ c$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}\dfrac{ {10}{c}}{{10}} &= \dfrac{{200}}{{10}} \\\\ {c} &= {20} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $10c = 200$ The company claims there are $20$ chips in each cookie.